


On a night like this [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like these two… they’re so cute (^_^) So I made a video about them. Hope you, guys, like it =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a night like this [vid]




End file.
